Please Stop Crying
by FrostbiteHeart
Summary: Kurt gets drunk, and gets a little emotional. Established relationship fluff. Really bad summary.


**A/N : First Klaine fic I have ever written. The first paragraph might be a little awkward, I apologize, but after that it gets better.**

It was only four hours previous that Kurt said he didn't want to go to another one of Rachel's "stupid parties". However you wouldn't have been able to tell he hadn't wanted to go if you'd seen him drunkenly crawling up the stairs towards his bedroom with two strong hands on his ass pushing him. When Kurt reached the top of the stairs he just about managed to stand up straight; the hands that were pushing him up the stairs had moved to rest on his hips and he was being directed to his room.

"Come on babe, you need to go to bed," Blaine said as he turned his boyfriend round to face him; his eyes adjusting so he could see the slightly taller boys face in the darkness of the room. Blaine hadn't had as much to drink as Kurt, he didn't want to, not after last time. He was still functioning pretty normally except his brain wasn't working quick enough to think before he acted or spoke.

"I will if you join me," Kurt replied as he gripped his boyfriend's collar and pulled him closer. Blaine groaned before opening his mouth to let a hot tongue slip inside.

"Woah, dudes I'm still in the room," whispered a shocked voice from the doorway.

"Then leave Finn," Kurt said before gently licking at his boyfriend's lips.

Finn had once again chosen to be the designated driver; now he and Rachel were back together he didn't want to do something stupid to screw it up. After telling Burt that the older man had agreed to Kurt's request to let Blaine stay the night, on the condition that he slept in Finn's room.

Finn, knowing he couldn't get Kurt to change his mind drunk or sober, decided to address the less drunk of the two, "Blaine you know Burt will kill all three of us if he finds you two together."

Blaine turned so he could see Finn before speaking, "Don't worry I'll be in your room in about 5 minutes." He waited for him to leave before turning back to his boyfriend. Hands still firmly on Kurt's hips he guided him to his bed, he moved Kurt so he was lying on his back before straddling his thighs and leaning down placing his hands either side of his boyfriends head. Kurt was staring up at him with his blue eyes that shone despite the darkness as Blaine slowly lowered his head further, his open mouth barely an inch from Kurt's.

They stayed just breathing each other in for a long moment before Blaine murmured "I love you" and closed the distance between them. Kurt's arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's waist pulling his body closer as their tongues met. Kurt's hands slowly began to slide underneath the other boy's shirt, causing him to groan and deepen the kiss.

Before Blaine could get carried away he pulled back completely and climbed off the bed. He stepped towards the door before turning around to face Kurt. Blaine's heart was not prepared for what he saw. Kurt had sat up on his heals facing him with watering eyes. Blaine quickly switched the light on; this only made it worse because he could now see the tears running down his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he perched on the edge of the bed next to Kurt.

"I just really don't want you to leave me," Kurt swung his legs over the edge of his bed and pressed himself against Blaine's side. He sighed softly as an arm enveloped his waist. Blaine knew he was screwed. He _hated_ seeing Kurt cry, but it appeared to be that the boy was an emotional drunk. With alcohol clouding his own mind Blaine didn't know what to do. He found three choices, one; stay with Kurt all night and somehow sneak out before Burt woke up (unlikely, considering he knew the man would be up way too early), two; stay with Kurt and face the wrath of Burt (scary), and three; leave Kurt crying in his room by himself (heart-breaking).

"I have to go Kurt," Blaine instantly started to question his decision when he faced Kurt and saw his beautiful face break into a sad expression, "As badly as I want to stay with you tonight, in your bed, with you agai-" Blaine shock his head as if to clear it, "You know your dad won't be happy if I do."

"I love you so much Blaine. I'm so in love with you," Kurt wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I want you so much sometimes it actually _hurts_."

"Kurt, please so stop crying," Blaine said softly, "It's just the alcohol talking."

"No it's no-" Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his hand to stop him shouting.

"Shhh," Kurt nodded and Blaine removed his hand smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said as he started crying again, "I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry. I just really love you."

Blaine sighed, he knew it was really late and Finn was probably waiting for him getting ready to drag him away if necessary. "I love you too Kurt but I have to go now. I'll just be right next door okay, and I'll see you in the morning. Please try to go to sleep." He placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before leaving the room, this time he didn't dare look back.

Blaine entered Finn's room to find him sat on his bed waiting expectantly, "Sorry Kurt was-"

"Dude I don't want to know," Finn said quickly before climbing into his bed. Blaine shrugged. He turned off the light before toeing off his shoes and getting onto the air-mattress and under the sheets.

…

Kurt was well aware that he was drunk and had just been crying but that was not going to stop him from doing his moisturizing routine, even if it was several hours late. Once he'd finished he clumsily changed into a pair of sweatpants, and stripped off his shirt leaving his undershirt on. The boy stepped up to his bed and his mind flashed back to having Blaine above him, kissing him slowly. He felt a lump in his throat and warm tears on his cheeks.

Kurt padded out his room, and down the hall to Finn's room. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and clicked it shut behind him. Once his eyes had adjusted in the darkness he located his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" He whispered. When he got no answer he assumed he was asleep. He pulled the sheet back giving him enough room to slide in behind his sleeping boyfriend.

…

The next morning Kurt woke with a crazy headache. He was vaguely aware of his father stood in his doorway talking to him. He raised a hand as if to wave before turning over in his bed. After a few minutes of trying and failing to remember the events of the previous night Kurt rolled out of bed to lazily work his way through his moisturizing routine.

Once he was done he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he saw his boyfriend, who was wearing the same clothes as he was the night before, leaning against the counter eating a slice of toast.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Blaine asked cheerfully.

"Too loud," Kurt said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, causing the other boy to open his eyes and wrap his arms around Blaine's waist, "So how much of last night do you remember?"

"Well, I remember getting to Rachel's, and Puck breaking into her dads' liquor cabinet. Everything after that is a bit of a blur."

"So you don't remember dancing with me? Or refusing to play spin the bottle because you only wanted to make out with me? Or even when we came back here and you snuck into Finn's room and got into bed with me?" Blaine was grinning as he spoke.

Kurt frowned at the last question, "But I woke up in my own bed."

"Yeah, I woke up during the night and got quite a shock when I opened my eyes and your face was right there," Blaine laughed, "I tried to wake you up but you were pretty much dead to the world so I carried you back to your room."

"Oh Blaine I'm so sorry, I can't believe I got that drunk," Kurt said rather pathetically.

"I can't believe you can't remember anything."

"Maybe you could remind me." Kurt smiled slyly, before attaching his lips to Blaine's.

"Dude, seriously?" The boys detached lips and turned to face Finn, but kept holding each other, "I've seen enough of that in the past twenty-four hours."

Suddenly Kurt pushed Blaine away from him, "Kurt?"

"I think I'm gunna be sick," Kurt said quickly before running out the kitchen.

Blaine and Finn turned to look at each other. Finn spoke first, "X-Box?"

"Sounds good."

**A/N : I don't know why they started making out. They just seemed to want to.**

**I'm working on a new multi-chapter fic atm, Klaine again. SO if your interested that might be coming up soon if I ever finish it.**


End file.
